Peter Pan
Peter Pan is the main protagonist of Disney's 14th full-length animated feature film of the same name and Return to Never Land. He is a young boy who lives on the island of Never Land. He has a pixie named Tinker Bell who is his best friend and sidekick and is the current leader of the Lost Boys. He spends most days going on adventures and battling the notorious Captain Hook. He was voiced by the late Bobby Driscoll, and later on by Blayne Weaver. History Before his story began, Peter Pan met Tinker Bell while trying to steal the tooth of a shark. He had planned to do this by rowing out on a small boat and knocking the shark out cold with his oar - but the shark was bigger than he anticipated and it bit his boat in half. Peter had not yet learned to fly, and so Tinker Bell taught him then and there to save him from the shark. Peter Pan In the beginning, the narrator mentions that Peter Pan chose the Darling family house, because he states that people believed in them. When Peter Pan went to the house, George Darling attempts to call Scotland Court to shoot him down. When Peter flew into the house, he and Tinker Bell try to get them out of the house. When they woke up the children, he teaches them flying with pixie dust. He is able to make the children fly with Tinker Bell's pixie dust. When they fly out of the house, they fly to the tower of the Big Ben. Peter points to the second star to the right. When they fly to Never Land, they get ambushed by Captain Hook's cannons. During the ambush, he landed on the jungle where the Lost Boys are warned by Tinker Bell. Peter Pan thinks that Tinker Bell is guilty by making the Lost Boys shoot down Wendy. He convinces John to be the leader of the Lost Boys and they get captured by the Indian natives. To stop this plan, Peter had to rescue Tiger Lily from Captain Hook after meeting the mermaids who ambush Wendy. When he rescued the captive, he brings her to the chief and the Indians start a celebration. After that, Captain Hook plans to get rid of him with his time bomb. When Hook's gift explodes, Peter Pan looked for Tinker Bell under the rumbling debris. After that, he and Tinker Bell fight Captain Hook's crew. After that, he won the Jolly Roger and becomes the captain of Never Land. Return to Never Land In this sequel when Jane gets captured by Captain Hook, he explains to her that she is Wendy. However, Jane explains she is Wendy's daughter. Peter Pan tries to stop Captain Hook in the sequel and avoiding an octopus. He knows that Jane doesn't believe in fairies and explains to the Lost Boys by going on treasure hunts. Peter Pan found Jane and apologize for ruined her notebook. He warned Jane about Tinker's light was out of powers. After Tinker Bell is restored, he brings Jane to fight all of Captain Hook's men and tricked them with the octopus. After that, Peter Pan escorts Jane back to the Darling family's house after World War II ended. TV Appearances House of Mouse Peter Pan makes some appearances in House of Mouse. In some, he teaches Donald to fly with pixie dust. Jake and the Never Land Pirates Peter Pan didn't appear in the series until the episode "Peter Pan Returns". Unlike his original appearance, he is unable to fly out of the Hangman Tree. Jake and his crew try to restore him from Captain Hook. In his next appearance "Never Land Rescue", he is seen with Tinker Bell to restore the land. In his third appearance "Battle For the Book", he is seen trying to help Jake meet Wendy and her family restore the memories of Never Land. Jake's Buccaneer Blast Peter had made an appearance in one episode of this TV spin-off series. Live-action appearances Once Upon a Time Peter Pan appears as a major character in the first half of the third season of the ABC fairy tale drama series Once Upon a Time. Here, however, he appears as a ruthless villain as opposed to the benevolent persona commonly seen in various media, specifically Disney. He is portrayed by Robbie Kay. Peter Pan began as Malcolm, the father of Rumplestiltskin, separated spouse of the Black Fairy (formerly Fiona), the grandfather of Baelfire and Gideon, and the paternal great-grandfather of Henry Mills and one of the great-great-grandfathers of Lucy. Malcolm originally left his son in the care of two spinners, who gave Rumplestiltskin a magical bean to create a portal to leave his careless father. Using the magic bean, Malcolm and Rumplestiltskin travelled to Neverland, a place which Malcolm envisioned in his dreams. Upon arrival, Malcolm discovered he could not fly like in his dreams, and the Shadow told him this is because he did not belong on the island as it was only for children. Realizing that he could not be a child as he was a father, Malcolm forced Rumplestiltskin to be taken home by the Shadow. Malcolm transformed into his younger self, adopting the name of Peter Pan (which he named himself after Rumplestiltskin's doll). The Shadow informed Pan that his youth is limited, and he will die when the hourglass of Skull Rock is complete. Some time later, Pan visits Hamelin in the Enchanted Forest posing as the Pied Piper to expand what would later become the Lost Boys, a band of fearful followers who listen to Pan's every command, and is in search for Henry, the son of Emma Swan and his great-grandson. The Shadow arrives with a boy named Baelfire (who, unbeknownst to him, is his grandson). Wendy Darling then arrives in order to save him, but Pan decides to keep her prisoner and blackmails John and Michael Darling to help him with his tasks, in exchange for their sister Wendy's life. When the heroes arrive on Neverland in search of Henry, Pan appears to him as a fugitive boy pretending to escape from the Lost Boys. He "befriends" Henry who is also attempting to escape upon arriving in Neverland, following his kidnap from Storybrooke. He later reveals his true identity and tells Henry he possesses "the heart of the truest believer," which he now owns. Pan plots to sacrifice Henry to gain his youth as his time as a young boy begins to fade away. However, Emma, along with a team of heroes (being Snow White, Prince Charming, Rumplestiltskin, Queen Regina and Captain Hook) comes to retrieve the boy. The battle between the parties last for days, and eventually they retrieve Henry and return to their home in the real world, known as Storybrooke, with Pan imprisoned. Pan, however, managed to switch his body with Henry's. Once they arrived in Storybrooke, Pan (in Henry's body) orders the Shadow to kill Mother Superior after reading Henry's book. He then steals the original curse from Regina that created Storybrooke, planning to enact it to turn the town into "The New Neverland." Emma soon finds out Henry is not who he seems, and the heroes are able to find out the truth, eventually switching the two bodies back. His plot is successful, though before it takes place, Gold manages to find a way to defeat his father by sacrificing himself with the Dark One's dagger, thus ending his reign. He returned in the second half of the fifth season when the heroes (led by his son) arrived in the Underworld to rescue Hook. Upon their arrival, Pan immediately approaches Gold and offers him a deal - one of Gold's current allies would stay behind, and Pan would return in his place. At this point, Gold refuses, and Pan hands over the Ale of Seonaidh, the means Emma later uses to contact Hook. However, after Hades backs Gold into corner, Gold forms a partnership with Pan, and the two sorcerers kidnap Hades's true love Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West. Then the malevolent father-and-son pair offer Hades a counterproposal - he tears up the contract (which stated that Gold owed Hades his second-born child, Gideon) and then he would get the witch. But after Hades tears up the contract that gives him claim of his second grandson, Pan attempts to steal Zelena's heart, hoping to use it to return to life. This attempt is prevented by the timely arrival of Emma, who rescues Zelena. Pan questioned why his illegitimate granddaughter-in-law would be helping the king of death, and Emma pointed out that Hades promised to help them get them home. Gold then warned her that she had picked the wrong side, but Emma then questions why the Dark One was still there since he had already gotten what he wanted. Seeing her point, Gold responded by abandoning his father. Outnumbered, Pan is also forced to retreat. Later, Pan tracks his son down and hands him Pandora's box, which he says Gold could use to more easily transport his wife Belle (who is under a sleeping curse, provided by Zelena) to Storybrooke. As a price of this gift, Gold was to steal a heart and give it to Pan, allowing the deceased manchild to return to life. However, the Dark One betrayed his father and instead inserted him with not the heart of Robin Hood, but a sample of water from the River of Lost Souls and damned him for eternity. As Pan faded, Gold reiterated the statement he gave his father the first time he killed him: "Villains don't get happy endings." Peter Pan was obliterated while his pleased son bid him a cold farewell. In the final season an alternate version of the character appears near the finale, having been trapped by his son. Home video appearances Let's Go to Disneyland Paris! In this video, Peter Pan is a replacement of Donald Duck in the song "Following the Leader". He leads the children to a market where they are greeted by the Genie from Aladdin. They also appear trying to capture Captain Hook on the Jolly Roger. Video game appearances Return to Never Land Peter Pan is a playable character in the game by Disney Interactive in association with Crawfish Interactive. He also appears in the PlayStation game of the same name. Disney Universe Peter Pan appears as a downloadable costume in Disney Universe in the seven costume pack. Voice Actors Peter Pan has a number of voice actors: * Bobby Driscoll (1953) * Blayne Weever (current) * Chris Steele (Kingdom Hearts) * Adam Wylie (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Trivia * His outfit bears a resemblance to Link's outfit from the Legend of Zelda series. Category:Characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Male damsels Category:Orphans Category:Tricksters Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonist